


Four is a crowd?

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attraction, Ben Solo rich bitch, Ben is a flirt, Ben is so daddy, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kylo is Intense, Kylo is a eager, Light Bondage, Masturbation in Shower, Matt is a light dom, Matt is an artist, Matt loves to experiment in bed, Meet the Family, Multi, Oral Sex, Rey and Matt are engaged, Rey is sex goddess, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: When Matt proposed a weekend in Hamptons, to meet his brothers, his fiancée was excited to finally get a chance to meet the other Solo brothers. Rey just didn't expect how well she was going to get to know them. What's a girl to do when her fiancé offers to make her deepest fantasy come true?The fic is a continuation of my reydar Valentines DayAlways the quiet ones





	Four is a crowd?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/gifts).

> I hope I fulfilled the prompt to your liking :)  
Huge thank you to my beta Amanda and Taz. You girls are amazing <3

When Matt proposed a weekend off after graduation Rey really was glad. It had been a hard time for them both and, with work starting soon they needed some time alone together and away from New York. The city could be suffocating at times.

When he proposed they go to his family's summer house in the Hamptons she was thrilled. She was excited when he mentioned his brothers were going too. Finally, she would have the chance to meet his brothers. Rey had known about them from the start - from the moment he'd admitted he showed them his paintings of her, all the nudes, to be exact.

It was during her first year of college when quiet, mysterious and totally oblivious Matt had caught her attention and she'd fallen hard for him, confessing her feelings on Valentine's day. Since then, they'd been inseparable. She'd helped him come out of his shell and change his major to art because that was where his real passion lay. Then, she'd held him through the trauma of his parents' death in a 'plane accident. She'd stood with him at the funeral, but that hadn't been the time to actually get to know his brothers.

He'd helped her with her own issues, her fear of abandonment, self-doubt, over-ambition and her workaholic tendencies.

They'd discovered sex together, and it had turned out that quiet Matt was rather kinky in bed. He'd helped Rey open up to new experiences - like when he fingered her or made her go down on him during a lecture or in the park. He had a stash of toys in his studio and liked to stop his painting sessions for sex. Especially when he painted her and he did that a lot, claiming that she was his muse. He was creative, and not only with his art.

They balanced each other. He was an artist, creative and spontaneous, while she was an engineer, put-together and responsible. They loved each other like crazy, and when he asked her to marry him, after graduation, she said yes. The wedding was to be some time in the future, but they knew they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives.

That's why the idea of meeting his brothers, his closest family still alive, was so exciting for her. His brothers, Kylo and Ben, were twins and eight years older than him. Ben had taken over the family business - the private airline - and was good at it. The other brother, Kylo, ran a music production company. Ben lived in their hometown while Kylo had moved to LA. Meeting them for a few days in the Hamptons really was an occasion.

When they arrived, Rey realized that her idea of a summer house was very different from the Solos. Theirs was a summer-style mansion, with a private beach. Ben was already there, when they exited the car, and she gaped at him for a while. He was similar to Matt but with dark hair and a little more of that daddy vibe, if she was being honest. Matt still wore hipster clothes when Ben was dressed in a more rich bitch style: a polo shirt that looked painted on to his broad chest and chino shorts from Ralph Lauren. He had longer hair and a goatee. Yep, total daddy or dilf-on-vacation. He winked at her when he shook her hand.

"You must be Rey, the treasure my brother has been hiding! And he's right to, lucky bastard." She blushed under his flirty gaze.

"He says I'm his muse but I think of myself more as his nanny or maid." She joked, gaining a sound of protest from her fiance.

"I wouldn't fuck my nanny, thank you very much," Matt deadpanned.

"I did though. I fucked Kathy and Becky, but technically they were your nannies." Ben smiled toothily.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't brag."

Rey laughed at that exchange between the brothers. Matt was obviously comfortable with them, or with Ben at least. She watched them as Ben talked about their home town and the company, filing them in.

"So, pick yourself a bedroom and then, come down to the beach. The weather’s great and we'll barbecue for dinner - I'm cooking. Kylo should be here soon. Oh, and I turned on the jacuzzi. It’ll be nice in the evening, to soak watching the stars." Ben finished his talk with Matt.

Rey was amazed and excited; she’d bought a new red bikini, just a little revealing, for the occasion. She put it on and presented it to Matt, watching his eyes light up.

"Come here," he growled. He bent her over the bed and pressed himself against her back.

"I can't go out there with you looking like that," he whispered in her ear, "Do you feel what you do to me? How hard I am just looking at your tight little body in this poor excuse of a bikini?"

He reached around and pulled away the hem of her bikini bottoms, pushing two thick fingers inside her.

"How fucking wet," He observed, pumping slowly inside her. She moaned and pushed her ass up, digging against his hard cock.

"God, Matt, fuck me hard, please." It was always like that with them. She was wet whenever he looked at her with that fire in his dark eyes.

Matt kissed her neck and then moved his fingers to her clit, working her in circles, making her beg for more.

"We don't have much time, honey, so I’m going to fuck you hard just like you asked." He replaced his fingers with his fat cock.

"You think you can be quiet this time, honey?" He asked knowing how vocal she could be.

"I'll try." She was breathless already as he pushed inside her, slowly at first. He was big and long and knew she needed to adjust to his size, as always. When he felt her relax, Matt started to move ruthlessly and Rey moved her head so she was facedown on the bed to muffle the sounds she was sure to make. Matt knew her body and could play her like an instrument; he knew just where to place his hand and how to circle his fingers on her clit and how to angle his cock to hit her pleasure point. She was trembling under him and they both groaned as they came, almost simultaneously.

"Now I can survive you parading almost-naked on the beach," Matt announced as he cleaned himself, and her, with care in his beautiful eyes that she loved so much.

"What about your flirty brother?" She asked teasingly.

"I think it's hot that he finds you attractive. At the end of the day, it's me who's fucking your pretty little pussy, honey, and you're mine and mine alone." Rey smiled at that bold, but true, statement.

"I am, and don't forget that you are mine," She answered, pulling on a crop top and shorts.

They spent the next few hours at the beach, swimming, playing volleyball and chatting with Ben. In the meantime, Kylo appeared. He was different from his twin - longer hair, a clean-shaven face and a barely visible scar on the right cheek. He looked more wild and intense than Ben. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a leather jacket but then changed into more beach-appropriate clothes.

All three brothers were amazingly built, and Rey really had a problem with not being able to tear her eyes off their bodies. Matt was the youngest and the leanest with visible muscles, Ben was the broadest and most ripped, and Kylo was in between them.

Kylo was so different when compared to straightforward Ben. More silent, but he asked her more questions than Ben and regarded her closely when she answered. He lit up when he talked about his work and music and his hobby - motorcycles.

Rey observed the brothers, who hadn't seen each other in some time but had kept in regular contact. They were really close and comfortable with each other, and she was happy that Matt had such supportive siblings. They’d encouraged him to change his major to Art, because they knew how insanely talented he was. Now, they congratulated Rey and Matt on their engagement.

"It's good to have a woman in the family." Ben winked again.

"Why are you both single, though?" She asked.

"Because you don't have sisters and we're married to our work," Ben joked.

"We're happy Matty's found someone as amazing as you." Kylo wasn't joking and Rey blushed.

"Although we know the story and that it was you who caught him because he was so oblivious," Ben was a talker and liked to tease his brothers.

Rey laughed and ruffled Matt's hair lovingly. "He was shy, initially, but he grew out of it." Matt kissed her shoulder in response and his brothers shared a look.

"We can see that," Kylo deadpanned.

The afternoon turned into evening. They went back to the house to wash away the sand and saltwater. Rey wore jeans shorts and a white tank top without a bra, wanting to tease Matt a little. He was very perceptive, especially when it came to her. His gaze lingered on her chest when she entered the patio where they started the grill and she started to feel excited. She liked this little game they played in public. Although, this particular public was much too focused on them. Rey felt the appreciative glances from Matt's brothers, but that only added to the excitement.

Their dinner went smoothly - great food, some alcohol and a lot of laughter. Rey felt a part of the family, already.

At some point, Ben proposed they moved to the jacuzzi.

"I'll put my bikini on." Rey started to get up from her chair when Matt objected.

"Why, honey? It's all family here. We always soak naked." He looked at his brothers who smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah princess, we're an open-minded bunch," Ben supported his brother and Kylo nodded.

Rey felt a blush but it was her boyfriend who proposed it, and not his brothers. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you wanted to see me topless." She was a little tipsy, by then, so joking was easy.

"They do, honey." Matt smiled at her mischievously.

His brothers at least had the decency to blush but Ben had to comment, "Matty, it is not our fault your fiancée is the sexiest and most delicious girl we've met in a long time. She's also intelligent and has made you into a fine man. I really envy you, brother." This time it was Rey's turn to blush from the compliments.

"Ok, stop this praise parade and show me the jacuzzi!" She said, feeling a little embarrassed.

The brothers led her to the right side of the house where, on the secluded patio, the jacuzzi was located with an amazing view of the sea and sky. They quickly shed their clothes, while Rey turned around, and then it was her turn.

She left only her pink, lace thong on, which didn't really cover much. She felt their hungry gazes on her hips and small, perky breasts as she lowered herself into the jacuzzi with them. She was sitting between Matt and Ben.

"Isn't it nice?" Ben said as he put his arm around her. Matt didn't, because his hand was resting on her thigh, and she knew very well what he wanted to do with it. They'd brought drinks with them so she took her own to cover how wet she was at the thought of Matt's fingers in her pussy, while his brothers were sitting close by, all naked. She felt her nipples harden as Matt moved his hand slowly up her leg.

Ben was telling some funny story, from their childhood, but Rey had a problem focusing on his words. Kylo, on the other hand, was just watching her and she didn't know which was worse - Ben's hand resting on her naked shoulder or the intense gaze of his twin.

Matt's hand finally reached her thong and circled on her clit through the thin lace.

Rey let her head rest on Ben's shoulder, pretending she was tipsier than she really was and that she was admiring the stars.

"This view is amazing, guys." She exclaimed, looking up at the clear sky with millions of stars as her fiance finally, finally, pushed the material of her lingerie aside to touch her clit directly.

"Yeah, it is," The brothers answered while watching something other than the sky.

Rey tried to relax and not show how Matt's ministrations affected her. Even in the water, she felt wet and ready. Ben's fingers made lazy little circles on her shoulder, and Matt leaned in to kiss her lightly, but passionately. His fingers slipped inside her easily while his lips danced with hers and his brothers watched them intently.

Matt broke the kiss and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Do you wanna try something new, honey? See how my brothers are fucking you with their eyes? I could share you, just this one time, if you want. I know I said I wouldn't allow any stranger to fuck you, when we talked about this before, but my brothers are a different story. I see how you bask in their attention. You like when they flirt with you. They're both big boys, like me. Imagine being stuffed with all three of us." He was pumping his fingers in and out while stimulating her clit with his thumb and speaking to her in a low, velvety voice. At his last words, her pussy clenched violently, and Rey came with a gasp.

Matt kissed her softly, letting her ride her orgasm out while still moving his fingers in her, stroking her lightly.

Then he spoke out, aloud, "Good girl, now do you wanna play with all three of us? I assure you we've never done this before." Matt watched her with care in his eyes. She knew if she just said the word he would never speak of it again, but she had been the one to confess thinking about a threesome, to Matt. As he said, he hadn’t agreed at the time, couldn't bear the thought of some stranger with the both of them. This was apparently different for him.

She looked at the brothers, and Ben smirked, winking at her. "Your call, princess. Like I said, my brother is a lucky son of a bitch, and I'll happily fulfill this fantasy of yours if I get to touch you and make you come on my cock."

Kylo gaze was boring a hole in her head as he spoke up, "As they said, you're so hot, Rey and so amazing. I'd be honored to make you feel good." He reminded her of one of those knights from fairytales - she suspected he wasn't like this with everybody.

"I- I want that," She stammered, then cleared her throat and tried again, "I want you all to make me feel good." She already felt an excitement that shot straight to her core.

"Great, because watching you come on my brother's fingers made me painfully hard, princess. Wanna help with that?"

If they hadn’t just planned a foursome she would have felt mortified that they had noticed. To be honest, though, she wasn't the most subtle woman on earth - not even close. And the thought that her orgasm made someone hard was kinda exciting.

She nodded, not sure if she could vocalize her eagerness to see his cock. Ben stood up and sat on the edge of the jacuzzi with his massive cock on display, big and hard.

"Suck his cock, Rey, and I'll let Kylo fuck you from behind." Matt kissed her neck and ushered her up, grasping her breast and squeezing her nipple just like he knew she liked.

Rey felt her pussy clench when she neared Ben's manhood. He was watching her with a lust-filled gaze as she leaned over his dick and licked him experimentally. At the same time, Matt pulled down her thong and massaged her cheeks. She loved when he did that; his big hands, which could create such amazing art that is already sold in galleries in New York, could also give her so much pleasure.

Rey focused on taking Ben's big cock into her mouth. He was similar to Matt - big and thick - so she licked it first and then pulled him inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head. Ben moaned at that moment.

In the meantime, Matt's hands were joined by Kylo's. They both massaged her butt and lower back until one of them reached for her pussy and started to circle her clit, while the other dipped one long finger inside. It was not Matt's finger. She knew him too well, he would have put two in without hesitation. Kylo's then.

Matt moved his hands along her back and then slid them under her torso cupping her breasts. He leaned over her, and playing with her nipples, said, "You're amazing, honey, you're taking Ben so well. I knew you would like my brothers. Now get ready for Kylo." Rey was ready, more than ever. He added another finger and worked her pussy into submission. She pushed herself onto his fingers to let him know she wanted more, while she sucked on Ben's cock with a dedication to the point where she had tears in her eyes.

Her body was on fire and she really needed a release from the sweet tension that was building inside. Kylo withdrew his fingers and she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. She whined at the thought of him inside her. Matt was still tugging at her nipples, harder as he knew that she needed more with every passing second. Finally, Kylo entered her with one long stroke, and she shuddered with pleasure. Kylo groaned and started to fuck into her, keeping his one hand on her butt cheek and the other on her clit.

Matt started to kiss her nape, and Ben threaded his fingers into her hair, but without any serious pressure. He was cursing now, and praising Rey, "Fuck, Rey! Your mouth is so hot, it's almost like fucking your cunt. You have such a skilled tongue. My brother’s taught you well. Fuck, I can't... I'm gonna come soon!"

"You wanna paint her pretty tits white, brother?" Matt had this tone in his voice and she knew he had ideas.

"Yeah," Ben grunted, and Matt pulled Rey by her shoulders till she released Ben's dick. She got up, still with Kylo's dick inside her, and Kylo shifted the hand that gripped her hip around her waist. She was still slightly bent, enough for him to fuck her with long strokes, but exposed so Ben took his dick in hand and, with a few strokes along his shaft, came onto her breasts, pushing against her and kissing her hard when he was fully spent.

Matt dipped his fingers in his brother's spend and brought them to Rey's mouth and she sucked eagerly. He swatted Kylo's hand away from her clit away and started to rub the bundle of nerves how he knew she liked it the most.

"Harder, Kylo," Matt instructed, "She’s almost ready." Then he kissed her while Ben watched, palming his cock lightly.

Kylo changed his tempo and with Matt's fingers on her clit and on her nipple, twisting it almost painfully it between his fingers, Rey was coming hard, moaning loudly into Matt's mouth. It was so intense she would have collapsed if Kylo hadn’t been holding her up. Soon, Kylo joined her, jerking in silent pleasure and finishing with a low groan and a kiss on her shoulder.

Matt broke the kiss to whisper, "my goddess, my beautiful girl, come here. Let’s switch around. I know you want more and can take it." Rey could only nod, dizzy with pleasure.

"Ben, lean on the edge," Matt instructed. He sat Rey on his brother’s lap.

"You're gonna ride my brother while I'll fuck your ass, honey. I'm just gonna grab the lube. You can start without me." He kissed Rey quickly and went into the house.

Ben embraced her and smiled. "You're a fucking miracle Rey, you know that?" She smiled back, lazily.

"Kylo? Come and help me get her ready," He asked his brother who was still a little shocked, but eagerly joined them. Ben started to touch Rey, gliding his hands along her torso from the neck down and Kylo kissed her for the first time. Each brother tasted and responded differently. Ben was lazy, and sensual, while Kylo was so eager and all over her.

His hand reached for her ass and squeezed. She could feel Ben's hard cock on her stomach and now Kylo’s hands massaged her cheeks while Ben touched her breasts. She was already so wet with the promise of being stuffed full of the Solo brothers, again. She groaned and broke the kiss to impale herself on Ben cock, slowly taking him inside.

He was huge like his brothers, but she was so turned on that he slid easily into her slick channel. Her cunt clenched around him and Ben's eyes went absolutely dark with lust. He clenched his hands on her tits painfully but this only added to her arousal.

Kylo kissed her again, but Rey wanted more. "Give me your cock Kylo," she asked, and his eyes widened with surprise but he obeyed, standing up while Ben lied down and brought his shaft to her face. She’d always wondered how it would be to be so stimulated. Now she knew - fucking hot.

In the meantime, Matt came back. "You look so hot, honey, riding my brother and sucking the other, but I'm gonna make you even hotter."

Rey struggled to find a rhythm where she could ride Ben and suck Kylo's dick. Finally, Ben helped her, bringing his big palms to her hips and easily lifting her up and down on his cock so she could focus on Kylo. It didn't take much to make Kylo come in her mouth with a groan and she swallowed around him as Matt prepared her. This was not their first rodeo, but she still needed help so he first put his finger inside her. She was riding Ben hard and he kissed her deeply while Matt worked on her back door.

Rey felt hot all over as six hands explored her body and Ben kissed her in turn with Kylo, who sat next to him and touched and kissed every part of her body he could reach. She felt like a volcano with all that sexual energy just waiting to erupt. Matt pushed one more finger inside her and she already felt full, but he knew how to make it even better. His other hand massaged her ass and whispered in her ear words of admiration and love mixed with some dirty talk. She felt like a goddess being worshipped by her followers. Matt added another finger and she moaned with that strange alluring feeling it created. He knew where to push to heighten the sensations in her cunt. Then he removed his fingers and pushed his lube-slicked cock slowly inside.

"How you feel, honey? All good?" He asked with a throaty voice.

"Oh, Matt, I'm so full! I've never felt like this before," She answered breathlessly.

"Good," he praised and then commanded, "Touch her clit, hard." He knew that at this point she needed that to come. She was so dizzy with sensations and on the edge, but not quite there yet. The waves of pleasure washed over her body, building up the energy, ready to erupt, it needed just one little push.

It was Kylo who snuck his hand between their bodies and pressed his fingers to her, toying hard with her clit just like Matt said. It didn't take much for her to topple over the edge and start to come as they still fucked her. She was trembling and sobbing from the orgasm that took over her entire body and didn't want to let go. Ben soon joined her, groaning at his own release and then Matt too, which pushed her over into another set of spasms. She felt tears on her cheeks as Matt and Ben held her through it, whispering praises and sweet words to her. Kylo was stroking her hair and kissing her cheek.

At the end they each kissed her, Ben lazily, Kylo eagerly, and Matt took her from Ben's lap and into his own. Matt kissed her in that familiar way he always did, telling her how well she did, how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

After she calmed down a little, Rey raised her head and beamed at the boys. "Thank you, that was the most amazing sexual experience I've ever had." Matt held her on his lap and kissed her neck.

"It’s been so long since Kylo or I got some, but I have to admit it will be hard for the next girl to top that for us." Ben winked at her as Matt was touching her tits, circling her nipples lazily in the hot, bubbling water.

"We can enjoy ourselves all this weekend if Rey wants to, but only this weekend. I'm a rather possessive man and you gotta find yourselves your own goddess. I found mine and I will only make this one exception," Matt drawled, and Rey felt the surge of arousal at the thought of doing it again. She involuntarily squeezed her thighs causing Matt to smirk.

"I think my fiancée likes that idea," He said to his brothers and then to her, "I can feel your cunt clenching at the thought of the three of us eating you out on the kitchen counter after breakfast, honey." He reached his other hand from where it laid on her hip to graze his fingers through her folds. "Always so fucking ready for me," He whispered those words right into her ear but loud enough that his brothers heard. Once again, she had their undivided attention.

She smirked back, "I think I'd like that before breakfast and I wouldn't mind some more tonight, before going to bed." She eyed them playfully.

"Let's go then." It was Ben that eagerly got up and commanded. "I think we all need a shower and I don't mind worshipping my soon-to-be sister-in-law with my mouth."

That's how she found herself 15 minutes later, after a quick shower, sprawled on their bed with both hands and legs tied to the frame and three men using their hands and mouths on her. First, they licked her whole body with their long tongues. She was squirming by the end, but they claimed they needed to get to know every inch of her.

Matt then began kissing her and fondling one of her breasts, with Kylo sucking on her other breast and Ben kissed a path down to her stomach. She really wasn't so sure if it was possible for her to come again, but her body had other ideas. Her skin already felt tight and much too hot; her nipples almost painfully erect and her cunt dripping, waiting to be filled, stuffed, stimulated.

When Ben reached her mound and pulled her clit between his lips, Rey felt the electric surge straight into her cunt and arched her body up against her restraints. He raised his head and winked at her.

"Steady, princess, we're just getting started." And then proceeded to lick down her folds and into her hole. "So wet already," He commented surprised.

Matt, who was kissing her neck and still working her breasts, stopped to tell him, "She's always like that, always fucking ready to take me, my fingers, my cock, always wet and dripping. My lovely little slut. Only for me and you two, because you're my brothers, right honey?" He gazed at her and she whined as he squeezed her nipple painfully.

"Yes, Matty, only for you. I'm your slut and I can't wait anymore. Tell him to put those big, long, thick fingers in me or I'll go mad. And please, touch me, touch my clit with that filthy mouth, Matty, only you know how."

Matt smirked and kissed her one last time before he dived down her body. Ben obediently dipped one finger in her while Matt started to suck on her clit and Kylo kissed her hard. It was so hot being at their mercy, making her feel like a slave at times, a slave to desire and her own body that demanded release.

Rey moaned into Kylo's mouth as he explored her with his tongue and lips and teeth. Matt eagerly swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud and Ben added more fingers as he commented with his low, rumbling voice.

"You're so beautiful when we fuck you like that when you take more of my fingers. I want to see you come on my fingers this time, Rey, and on my brother’s tongues." He put his other hand on her ass and started massaging her second hole and she felt even more juice coating his fingers in her cunt as they slid in and out of her with wet, filthy sounds. It was obscene and she loved it.

"You're so beautiful, my love." Matt stopped his ministrations for a second to admire his fiancée in the throes of passion. "Let go, we've got you," He coaxed in a low, sultry voice and then dived back to her clit with newfound eagerness while Ben continued to pump his fingers into her and Kylo was preoccupied with her breasts, playing with her nipples hard and soft.

Rey moaned at her fiancé's command, feeling the overwhelming wave of arousal and rising pleasure that focused on her womb. She needed to come, to release this tension that had built up, begging to be set free. A whine came out of her lips that were purely animalistic and so unlike her.

"God, please, I need…, please." She was unable to specify her desire, to put into words the needs of her body, her muscles clenching and tensing, her cunt like a knot that needed to be untied, by their hands and lips.

She arched against her restraints as Matt accelerated his efforts on her clit while Ben crooked his fingers finally finding the right spot, and Kylo kissed down her neck as he pinched her nipples with much more force. All those actions put together intensified the sensations she had felt and pushed her into a series of spasms as her cunt clenched around Ben's fingers and her clit pulsed under Matt's tongue. She moaned loudly, convulsing on the bed.

The Solo brothers held her through her orgasm, assuring her how beautiful and sexy she was and kissing her soothingly. Then Matt spoke. "We're gonna paint your pretty body white now, honey." And they all took their massive cocks in their hands and started to pump them over her. They were so hard already, it didn't take much before they were coming all over her body.

They spilled their juices on her tits and stomach and some on her face while groaning and cursing. She tried to catch it with her mouth. Having three insanely hot men pleasure her and then come on her was really a one of a kind experience for her. She knew she would never forget this weekend.

Then, they untied her restraints and led her to the shower and proceeded to wash her body, which ended with Matt pinning her to the shower wall and fucking her raw while his brothers jerked themselves off as they watched. She was so exhausted after that, Matt had to carry her to the bed and his brothers trailed behind them. She kissed each of them goodnight, sweetly, and they all fell asleep in one bed with Rey in the middle.

When she woke up the next morning, she was sprawled on the three massive bodies with each of them having at least one hand on her. Her body ached with the sweet pain of too much sex and debauchery. She decided to go back to sleep. When she next woke up, she was alone in the bed, tucked with care under the covers. She got up and, deciding to put at least an appearance of decency, she pulled on her short, lacy, sleeping gown. She wandered into the kitchen, led by the wonderful smell of bacon and pancakes. The three men, stark naked, clad only in aprons turned around when she entered.

"Hi, honey," Matt spoke first. "We wanted you to rest after yesterday, I hope you weren't very lonely waking up? We made breakfast." He came to her as he spoke and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I was a bit worried you went looking for another sex slave." She joked, kissing him back.

"Never!!!" They spoke in unison.

"Actually, I remember someone wanted to be eaten out before breakfast on the kitchen counter," Ben spoke, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Do you want to continue this experiment, my love?" Matt asked her while he held her by her waist. She felt his growing erection with excitement and next his hand snuck under the hem of her gown, straight between her folds.

"Fuck, you're wet again," he cursed and smirked at her.

"You have your answer then, my love," Rey smirked back at him and proceeded to the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Demon professor Ben Solo and angelic seer Rey [Relight My Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778689/chapters/46821793)
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)
> 
> Rey is crying in the rain [Wash away my tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278)


End file.
